Jane/Relationships
The relationships of Jane throughout the Descendants franchise. Relatives = Fairy Godmother (Mother) Her mother Fairy Godmother cares deeply about her daughter, however, she also believes that internal beauty is much more important than external beauty, and that it's much more important to be smart, and a good person, than it is to be beautiful. However, Jane appears to be extremely insecure about her appearance and becomes desperate to make herself beautiful. This leads to her ripping the wand from her mother's hand during Ben's coronation and attempting to perform magic on herself, accidentally setting Maleficent free in the process. After Maleficent is defeated she is scolded by her mother, who tells her that while she loves Jane, her daughter is still in huge trouble, but Mal asks her to not be too hard on Jane and Jane realizes that she's lucky to have such a good mother. |-| Love Interest = Carlos De Vil Jane held an initial fear of the VKs. After the Family Day incident she wasn't above ridiculing the VKs out loud but mostly Mal. During the end of the film, she accepts the VKs and even dances with Carlos. In Descendants 2, Carlos really wants to ask Jane to the Cotillion, but he always chickens out at the last moment. With the help of Dude, he manages to ask her and finds out that his strong feelings for her are reciprocated. They tell Fairy Godmother at the Cotillion and are seen dancing and laughing at the end. |-| Allies = Mal Initially Jane was scared of the VKs but since she was the Fairy Godmother's daughter Mal tried to befriend her to get to the wand. She knew Jane lacked self esteem and used that to her advantage, changing her hair to be prettier and subtly telling her that her mother didn't care about her and that she should try to convince her mother to use the wand to make her prettier. Jane took the advice and befriended Mal. However, after the fiasco at Family Day between the VKs and Chad, Jane ridiculed Mal only for Mal to retaliate by changing her hair back to it's ugly form, causing her to be ostracized. Jane was so upset that she tried to take her mother's wand to make herself pretty but accidentally broke down the Isle of the Lost's barrier instead, allowing Maleficent to escape. When she was going to get punished for her action by her mother, Mal assured her mother it was her fault Jane did what she did since Mal was the one who put the ideas in her head and the two became friends. However, in Descendants: Wicked World, when bad things happened and Mal was framed by CJ, she blamed Mal and accused her of stealing her mascot uniform. Mal told her that she didn't take it and that she's sure Jane will find it somewhere. Jane then decided that maybe she's right. Evie The two have little interaction though Jane was scared of her since she was a VK. She also suspected Mal of stealing her mascot uniform and Evie said that spelling clothes away sounded like something she would do but she promised Jane she didn't take it. Audrey While the two are best friends, Audrey is rather condescending to Jane about her appearance. When Jane's looks were improved by Mal, the two hung around together and Jane seemed to have been influenced by Audrey, as she became condescending to Mal (who had improved her appearance in the first place) and she began to ridicule her once Mal changed her hair to look bad. The two seemed to be on friendly terms again in Wicked World, though Audrey still bossed her around and didn't listen to her opinions. When Audrey pressured Jane into using magic (despite the fact that Jane thought she didn't have any magic), Jane did it anyway, but accidentally messed it up. Otherwise the two seem to be on fairly good terms. Jay She held an initial fear of VKs, and by extension Jay. After the Family Day incident she wasn't above ridiculing the VKs out loud but mostly Mal. During the end of the film, she accepts the VKs and Jay and Carlos even invites her to dance with them though she is later seen dancing solo with Carlos. She was worried though in Wicked World, that the carpet he was supposed to take her and the others in to the Neon Lights Ball might be stolen. Ben To Be Added Ally To Be Added Jordan To Be Added Freddie Facilier To Be Added |-| Enemies = CJ Hook To Be Added Zevon To Be Added Uma To Be Added Category:Relationships